(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention device used in a circuit card of a computer, and more particularly to a locking and positioning device whereby a circuit card can be quickly locked and positioned in a computer casing, as well as extracted out of the casing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that all of conventional circuit boards are fixed inside computers by screwing, which is very troublesome and inconvenient in dismantling and assembling. On the other hand, another kind of circuit board, such as an interface card or a circuit card, is fixed inside a computer casing by only screwing a metallic board at a side, which is provided with a drawback that the interface card or circuit card is not stably positioned.